


Don't Drink, Kids

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Chains [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wrong House, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some people are pretty useless when they're drunk. Sans is one of those people.DiscontinuedClassicBerry Fic Chain with Silver!





	1. Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I'm too tired for this rn

Blue sighed deeply as he let himself collapse back onto his bed. It had been a long day, with an extra hour of training followed by trying out a brand-new recipe with Alphys. It had been very exciting while it was happening, but now that it was over, he was absolutely exhausted. He could probably take a quick nap, right? Papy was still out at his second job, and wouldn’t be home until much later.

Blue was reminded that he had forgotten to shut his bedroom door when he suddenly heard a rattling sound accompanied by muffled cursing coming from downstairs. 

Blue got up and approached the landing carefully, watching the locked handle of the front door turn back and forth. 

There was another loud swear in a voice that sounded strangely almost-familiar, then the door stopped rattling. Blue just stared downstairs, his tired brain unable to even try to figure out this new puzzle. 

Finally, he just shrugged and turned to go back into his room, only to squeak in surprise. There was someone standing in the doorway, their back to him. They jumped at the noise and turned, stepping backwards into the room in surprise. 

Blue’s automatic reaction was to lean forward and slam the door closed in their face before turning and sprinting down the hallway to his brother’s room and locking the door. 

“What the--” he heard the stranger say, followed by the door opening their footsteps coming down the hall.

“Go away!” Blue yelled, and he heard the stranger pause. 

“What the hell are you doin’ in my house?”

Blue paused for a moment, his confusion temporarily overridden by confusion. “This is my house!” he yelled back, trying to decide between holding the door closed and hiding in the closet. 

The decision was taken out of his hands when, in the blink of an eye, the stranger was standing in front of him.

He...he had Blue’s face. 

The stranger seemed to realize that at the same time as Blue,  and they were both brought up short. 

“Who the hell are you?” Blue’s lookalike asked, swaying slightly on his feet. 

Blue was quickly putting some pieces together. The swaying, the confusion… “Are you drunk?” he asked.

The other took a moment to think about the question. “Yeah, I guess,” he said finally, shrugging. “But again, who the hell are you?”

“My--my name is Sans,” Blue said quietly. “But everyone calls me Blue. Because of my magic.”

“Huh. My name is Sans, too, shortstack.”

“Shortstack!?”

“Now, I know that I know the explanation for this whole shebang, but I’m honestly too out of it to remember what it is. So how about you can stay on the couch while I sleep this off? Papyrus should be home soon, and if he wakes you up, just tell him--”

“I’m not going to sleep on the couch!” Blue replied hotly, folding his arms. “This is my house!”

Sans started to shake his head, then he looked around, as though finally seeing his surroundings. “Wait, is this Papyrus’s room? What did you do to it?” His magic flared up as he spun to glare at Blue. “What did you do with the racecar bed?”

“THIS. IS. NOT. YOUR. HOUSE!” Blue shouted, stepping forward into the other’s personal space. This was the only way to get Papy to listen to him when he was this drunk, maybe it would work on this strange monster as well.

To Blue’s relief, Sans fell silent immediately, just looking at him with surprise filling his completely unguarded face. 

“Now,” Blue said, turning and opening the door. “Since I doubt you can even find your house in this state, you can stay on the couch. My door will be locked, so don’t try anything. If you steal our stuff, I will prosecute. And if my brother tries to kill you, scream really loudly so that I can hear it and I can stop him. Now. Go. Down. Stairs.” 

Blue didn’t think he’d ever had anyone obey him so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from one of those "Imagine Your OTP" things but idk who came up with it. It was just an idea where they met because one broke into the other's house because they were too drunk to know where they lived. In this case, it's multiversal (yay!)


	2. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya, silver here so this is my first undertale stuff on here and yeah just don't scream at me pls

Classic was woken up by low-pitched screaming. 

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

“who are you! what are you doing on my couch! please get off my couch so i can sleep on my couch! what did you do to my brother! could you just get off the couch so i can sleep off my to-be hangover!”

 

Huh. That sounds like Papyrus… but lower. He attempted to open his eyes. 

 

“p-papyrus? is that you?”

 

High pitched screeching could now be heard. 

 

“YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE HIM--”

 

And then… 

 

“WHOEVER IS SCREAMING DOWN THERE, SHUT UP BECAUSE I’M TRYING TO SLEEP. IF IT’S MY BROTHER PAPYRUS THEN SHUT UP UNTIL MORNING. SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM LIKE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO.”

 

Wha? Oh, yeah. Whatever happened yesterday when he was drunk. He’d gotten shitfaced drunk at Grillby’s, attempted to teleport home, and then met an alternate-him? And then alternate-him… called Blue? Told him off? And forced him to sleep on the couch? 

 

Sans opened his eyes to see Papyrus , but in a orange hoodie. Huh. 

 

“Uh. Papyrus, right? Yeah, I’m…Classic. Well, now anyways. I kinda crashed on your couch, because your brother- the other skeleton that looks like me but cuter- told me too. Almost sorry for that.”

 

The other-Papyrus sighed, and ran his hand down his face. “Fine. Whatever. Let’s just… go to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning. Probably. I’m going upstairs. Don’t bother me.”

 

He turned around, and walked upstairs. At some point, a door slammed. Sans shrugged and closed his eye sockets, hoping to fall asleep again. 

 

Two minutes later, Sans fell off the couch. “waIT WHAT-”

 

The first door upstairs slammed open. “You know what?! I’m done with this. It’s  _ 4 in the morning _ , my brother and my fake me have woken me up  _ twice, _ and- OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT ALTERNATE ME YOU ARE ON THE FLOOR YOU LOOK HURT LET ME HELP YOU--”

 

The blob of skeleton on the floor waved his hand in the air. “Nah shortstack, I’m fine. Just, uh, let me get up and back on the couch and  _ did you say it’s 4 in the morning that’s why I’m so tired it’s too early for this shit. _ ” He immediately staggered back to the couch as if he was still drunk, and then fell asleep. 

 

Blue just stared in shock. A moment after, “LANGUAGE!”


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever to get done. Sorry about that, Silver! The ball's in your court now!

Blue blinked his eyes open, the blaring of his alarm clock making him wince. Without moving more than his arm, he reached over, grabbing his phone and shutting off the alarm before pressing the 2 on his speed dial and holding it to the side of his face, letting his eyes drift shut again.   
“Hello, Alphys. Yes, I’m afraid I’m calling in for work today. Yeah. Yeah, and training. No. Yeah, I’m fine. No. Yes. Yeah. I don’t know, I’ll ask him. He came home pretty late and he was still drunk, so he might not think to call you. I have no idea, I haven’t gotten out of bed. Thank you, I will. You’re the best, Alphys, I’ll have Papy call you!”  
And with that, he hung up his phone and shoved his face back into his pillow, groaning. His phone buzzed in his hand, but he elected to ignore the text, instead extending his arm and dropping the thing on the floor. It was much easier to ignore that way.   
With a sigh of resignation, he pushed himself up to sit, pausing to appreciate the silence of the house before he got up and went about breaking it. He swung out of bed, pulling a gray t-shirt over his head and a pair of dark blue sweatpants before tying his bandana around his neck and stepping into the hall. He took a moment to peek over the banister, happy to see that his alternate was still sound asleep on the couch. He continued down the hall, knocking lightly on his brother’s door before entering.   
“Papy? Are you taking off work today?”   
The room was dark, the only light coming from the open door, and Blue could just barely see Papyrus roll over, his eyes still closed. “The Great Papyrus is still asleep, shhh,” came the mumbled reply, and Blue stifled a snicker.   
“If you’re going to stay in bed, you need to call Alphys and tell her you’re not coming in to work. I’m taking the day, so you’d be fine to as well.”  
Papyrus groaned, then reached out, groping around the nightstand for his phone. Blue smiled and crossed the room, nudging it towards his hand silently.  
“Thanks bro,” Papyrus said, searching through his contacts for a moment before pressing his phone to his head, waiting for Alphys to pick up. Blue turned and left the room, turning on the light before he left the room and ignoring the other’s yelp of surprise and indignation.  
Snickering to himself, he descended the stairs, stopping in front of the couch and looking down at his alternate. He sighed slightly before reaching out and shaking his shoulder, preparing for the storm.


End file.
